


the tower's pulse

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Pegging, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Porn, Vaginal Fingering, press f for the residents of the crystarium that don't know their leader is getting pegged rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: a'zaela takes g'raha's pleasure into her own hands.or, her own strap. whatever
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	the tower's pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I chose Ul'dah to be where the Sex Toys Are Bought, but that's where it is now in my mind. 
> 
> I can't not write porn now without high romance, because this was genuinely very fun for me.

It was with a bright red face that A’zaela lightly gripped G’raha’s butt and whispered, “Do you want me to...make love to  _ you _ one night?” 

With their bodies already tangled and pressed up close to one another, there was no hiding the way his heart picked up in his chest. A’zaela anxiously pressed her face against his shoulder, equally nervous and excited. 

“I’m afraid you’ll need to be a bit more specific, my love,” he said, reaching over to push her hair out of her face. “You make love to me every other night.” 

That was true. A’zaela often took charge when it came to matters of the bedroom, in fact. She was on top of him more often than she was not—a fact that she would never complain about. To be atop him, to be blessed with the sight of him blissed out beneath her was a gift in and of itself. 

“I mean...” her eyes squeezed shut and the hand on his butt tightened its grip. “Do you ever want...me to be inside of you?” 

G’raha fell silent, still not quite registering the question. Just as it clicked, she rushed on, made anxious by his clear hesitation. 

“If you don’t want that, it’s fine,” A’zaela reassured him. “I-I just...want to satisfy you. I-I’ve been reading some novels and...I don’t want you to find me lacking. I want you to feel...satisfied. In all of the ways I’m capable. And...” 

She pressed her hand over her mouth, muffling the second part of her response. G’raha smiled, a teasing grin that reminded her so much of his younger self. His hand curled lightly around her wrist, lightly urging it away, but not pulling it in any which direction. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t catch that,” he said, joy settling in his chest. 

“I...!” A’zaela struggled with embarrassment for a moment longer before she blurted it out. “I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to...have a...phallus.” 

G’raha laughed, a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks at her admission. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled, his fingers lightly teasing the wrist he’d captured earlier.

“I love you,” he murmured softly. He watched as all of the embarrassment and indignation washed out of her face, and was left with gentle surprise. 

“I love you too,” she responded. “So...”

“Yes,” he said, his tail coming around to wrap around her leg. “Yes, I would love that. It would be my honor, Zaela.” 

“You’ll tell me if it ever hurts?” she asked. “If something doesn’t feel right?” 

“Certainly,” he responded. “Though I doubt it will overmuch. We’ll take it slow...until we’re  _ both  _ comfortable. How does that sound?” 

“Yes...that sounds perfect.” 

He leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. With their tails curling around one another, they settled in for the evening, letting the glow of their precious love-making session ease them into sleep. 

-

A’zaela had only ever bought one sex toy before this, and it had been the most terrifying experience of her life. She had fought dragons, faced death daily, but nothing was quite so terrifying as having somebody ring up that purchase for her. 

Said sex toy was a tiny, battery powered vibrator that she’d used once. To this day, she still remembered the panic, and the way she’d practically tripped out of the Ul’dahn store. 

Buying a strap-on was equally as nerve wracking. She almost broke down and begged somebody to go with her, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that, either. That was somehow far more mortifying. 

So instead, she went in by herself. She made the purchase and made her way back to the First, blocking the entire experience out of her mind. She’d had to go to the Source to get the toy, as there was no way she could ask anybody from the Crystalline Mean to make something like this for her. All she could remember from the experience was sprinting out of Ul’dah, the bag clutched tightly to her chest, heart pounding. 

Once she stepped through the portal and into the Ocular, A’zaela’s finally took the time to breathe. She had sprinted the entire way through Mor Dhona, avoiding enemies and allies alike, not wanting to fight, or explain just what, exactly, she was carrying. She truly couldn’t decide which would be a worse outcome--explaining why there was blood on the parcel to G’raha, or encountering anyone while carrying a strap-on. 

Once she could think again, she reminded herself that it didn’t matter how embarrassed she was. They both wanted this, so it shouldn’t matter what anyone else thought. She drilled that into her head as she made her way toward G’raha’s room, glad to know that there was nobody within the tower to ask her questions as she went. 

She had gone with something simple. The dildo wasn’t too big or too small—average for a miqo’te, the worker had said—and it was a dark purple color. There had been so many types, most of which she admittedly couldn’t remember now, what with the haze of panic that had overtaken her while she was in the sex shop. She didn’t know there was such a large market for these types of things until now. 

She understood why there was, though. Just looking at the strap-on now had her nerves set alight from anticipation. She was  _ excited _ to use it. She was excited over the idea of pegging G’raha. 

G’raha, who was nowhere in sight. She knew how busy he was, and knew she shouldn’t expect him for some time yet. The biggest obstacle in all of this was undoubtedly getting him to rest in the first place. Once he focused on something, he wasn’t likely to give up until he was completely finished. She couldn’t fault him for it, as she was very much the same way, but tonight it fell to her to make sure he didn’t overwork himself. 

No, tonight, she would work herself to the bone for him instead. Even if they both decided the toy was not for them, she would make sure his pleasure was the highest priority. 

She passed the time idly within his room, treating herself to a period of relaxation before setting out to find her lover. She didn’t quite feel like adventuring around the Crystarium tonight, with her stomach tangled in knots over the knowledge that she’d be donning a strap-on for the first time that evening. She was certain that her face would give away the secret somehow, so she quickly ruled out that idea. 

Instead, after a few hours of nervously staring at the box it came in, A’zaela finally decided to try it on. 

It would be wise to test it out before they used it, she convinced herself. What if it didn’t fit on her properly? What if something didn’t work correctly? Surely that would ruin the mood she was trying so hard to achieve. She wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, after all. 

Stepping into the harness and threading the toy through it was a relatively simple task. It rested comfortably against her pelvis and hugged her butt comfortably. The fit was perfect. She let out a sigh of relief. 

But...it was strange, now. She looked down at the brand new appendage, her heart surging in her chest. She hadn’t lied to G’raha when she said she’d always been curious about what it was like to have a penis. Though this wasn’t quite the same thing, seeing the toy resting carefully on her hips felt...nice. She brought her hand up to wrap around the base, her face flushed and head dizzy. 

Her fingers brushed over the tip of the appendage as though she were teasing a real cock instead of a fake one. She wondered, not for the first time in her life, what male pleasure felt like. She closed her eyes and gave the toy a cursory pump, enjoying the flash of heat that curled through her stomach at the sight. 

She canted her hips forward, sluggishly grinding the toy against her hand. Once. Twice. Oh, she liked how that looked. She liked how it  _ felt.  _ She picked up her pace just a little, grinding harder against her hand, pumping the cock as she went. A soft gasp fell from her lips as a part of the toy brushed up against her clit, and—

_ Oh, that’s what that part was for…! _

Azeyma help her, she wanted  _ more.  _ The friction against her clit felt nice, but was it enough to make her cum? 

She should wait for G’raha. Some part of her knew that, but she liked the way she felt with her hand wrapped around her cock. So much so that she didn’t want to stop. She wanted something more to grind against, something solid. Her hand was nice, and it looked so pretty with her hand wrapped around it, but it wasn’t enough. 

—“ _ Zaela?” _

A’zaela let out a yelp of surprise and grappled with the sheets of G’raha’s bed to try and cover herself. She hadn’t heard the door! How much time had she spent caressing that toy?! 

With her heart pounding and her strap poking obviously through the sheets, A’zaela stammered, “R-Raha.”

He was staring at her with wide, curious eyes. Gods, just how much had he seen? How long had he watched her stroke her dildo on his bed? She was mortified, her face flushed the darkest red, when—

She saw the look in his eyes. That wide, awestruck look of arousal pooling deep in the red of his irises. It didn’t matter how much he had seen. Whatever he saw, he liked it.

“I didn’t think you’d get it so soon,” G’raha admitted, stepping further into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

“I—“ A’zaela glanced away, embarrassed. “If you aren’t comfortable, then we needn’t use it. I, ah...admittedly got excited.” 

G’raha made his way over to her, footsteps gentle along the floor. Once close enough, he gently pulled the bundled sheets away from her hips, exposing the strap-on for the world to see. He smiled down at her, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair. 

“Zaela,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m overjoyed. I cannot begin to say how much this means to me.” 

A’zaela let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes shut, and she lightly bunted him in response. 

“I’m glad. You mean the world to me. I want to show you that. I-in more ways than just sex, of course, but…!”

G’raha shifted and brought their lips together in a kiss. Short and sweet it was, for he pulled away before it could deepen. 

“I know,” he murmured. “I know. I love you. My light. My inspiration.” 

“My love,” she responded, pulling him back in to resume their kiss. It wasn’t long before she was pawing at his robes, urging him to remove them. She could never quite figure out how they came off, despite how many times it had ended up on the floor of her bedroom. G’raha’s deft hands made quick work of the garment, and they broke their kiss for just a moment so he could lift it over his head.

Once it was gone and he was left in his smallclothes, A’zaela wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. She felt him gasp against her lips as her strap pressed against his stomach, and she couldn’t help the trill of excitement that went up her spine at the noise. 

The sudden shift in their roles was a bit nerve-wracking. They had made love to one another in many different ways, many different positions, but this was new territory they stood on. A part of A’zaela still expected him to push her back against the sheets and make love to her that way. 

But no. He would not be the one inside of her tonight. 

“Lay down,” A’zaela whispered between heated kisses. “Let me take care of you.” 

G’raha looked down at her in surprise, but he was swift to comply. Eager. A’zaela noticed the way his tail swished excitedly behind him as he made to sit on the bed—the simple reaction filling her with confidence. 

She watched as he spread himself out before her, transfixed by the way his hair splayed beneath his head, and the way his eyes filled with want. A’zaela smiled gently and climbed onto the bed after him, positioning herself between his legs. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so excited,” she admitted softly, her hands resting gently on his thighs. She teased his skin with her fingers, tracing patterns on the soft flesh, urging him to spread further for her. He rewarded her with a light intake of breath, and one of his hands coming up to cover his eyes. 

“How could I not be?” he asked, peeking out at her, his face still that pretty shade of crimson. “Hundreds of years without you...I’ve spent plenty of time dreaming, Zaela.” 

“You’ll have to tell me all about your dreams,” she said, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his smallclothes. “I want to hear them all, you know. Sexual. Non-sexual.” 

“You’ve already made most of them come true,” he said lightly. He lifted his hips to allow her to slip his underwear off, which she did easily, tossing them aside once he was freed. His cock stood hard against his stomach, and she smiled at the sight of it. She reached out and ran her finger along the underside of it, happy to hear him let out a soft, satisfied grunt. It twitched lightly under her touch, and her excitement grew even further. 

She would have to be careful with him tonight. Slow. She didn’t want him to cum too early, but she needed to prepare him as well. She would need to find a special balance, and she knew it would be difficult for her first time strapping him. 

“I intend to make all of them come true,” she murmured. “Everything within my power.” 

A’zaela reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle. She knew better than to just stick it in him—he would never do that to her, after all. Not without asking. 

She set the bottle down on the bed for a moment and simply let herself stroke him to full hardness. It was similar to what she would always do when they would start fooling around, but different now, somehow. Her strap pressed against his leg, making itself known, reminding him of what was in store. G’raha let out gentle gasps as she worked, letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

She was glad she had waited some time before asking him. When they first started seeing one another again, he had very little stamina at all—something she would never fault him for, and in fact took some pride in. (How could she not love watching her lover come undone beneath her?) Now, however, he was able to withstand her touches longer, even if he still squirmed beautifully beneath her, which would make tonight much better.

She decided then that it was a good time to start in earnest. Grabbing the bottle once more, A’zaela uncorked the top and spilled some of the liquid over her fingers. 

“Tell me if something doesn’t feel right,” she reminded him softly. 

“Always.” 

She smiled, happy to be reassured. She knew that he would, but the need to establish boundaries and comfort was always there. With the urge to stall gone, she slowly brought her fingers up to his entrance, spreading the lubricant around before slowly introducing a finger. 

She watched his face, eager to see his reaction. His lips parted lightly, and he exhaled, a sound of relief that she only caught due to her superior hearing. She tested him, lightly curling her finger, probing, curious. She found his reaction within his body language—his toes curling and his tail thwapping the bed sheets beside him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she praised, hopefully distracting him as she reached for the bottle once more. She would like to introduce another finger, but not without more lube. “Can you moan for me, Raha?” 

“Yes,” he said, back arching lightly as she poured a bit more of the cold lubricant over her fingers. “ _ Yes,  _ Zaela…”

“You’re doing so well, you know.” She slowly pushed another finger in, letting him adjust to the size before trying anything. “I can’t wait to be inside of you fully. Is that what you want?” 

“Yes, more than anything—!” 

She slowly pulled out of him, only to push back in, mimicking a thrusting motion. Nothing too fast, nothing to hurt him, only to bring him pleasure. By the way his cock twitched and his lips parted in another moan, she assumed she had made the right choice. 

“I’ve been wondering how I should do it,” A’zaela said, still fingering him to the best of her ability. His fingers dug into the sheets so hard that his knuckles had turned white. The urge to reach over and fan out his fingers—to comfort him—was strong, but she kept up her current pace, watching eagerly as precum began to form at the tip of his cock. 

“So I suppose I’ll just ask you,” she continued. “Do you want me to fuck you from behind? Or would you like me to take you like this? Where I can see your face and kiss you, or where I can bite your neck, run my nails down your back.” 

For emphasis, she dragged her free hand along his inner thigh, which caused him to gasp and buck his hips ever so slightly, grinding against air. 

“Zaela,” he panted, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. She sped up her fingers just as he was about to answer, and watched gleefully as his tail shot straight out while a moan fell from his lips. 

“You don’t need to answer right yet. We’ve still got a ways to go until you’re ready. Should I introduce a third?” 

Her ring finger teased his entrance, giving him but a taste of what was to come. 

Her strap wasn’t overly large. Three fingers would be enough, surely? She would have to introduce it slowly as well, with far more lube than she’d used before. That wouldn’t be a problem, at least—she bought far more than enough for the evening. 

“Yes,” he panted. “Please, Zaela.” 

A’zaela smiled. 

“You know…” she repeated the process from before. Tease him. Add more lube. Press the third finger inside. “For someone so well spoken, you seem to have lost much of your vocabulary all of a sudden, my love.” 

G’raha let out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a moan. Delight and arousal flared through her upon hearing it, and she couldn’t hold back a grin. 

“A bit hard to focus at the moment,” he managed. “Don’t think I won’t return the favor, Zaela. I’ll—“ he cut off as his eyes rolled back, struck by the sensation of her fingers curling deep within him. 

“...I think I like you like this,” A’zaela admitted. “Just let go, Raha. Let me take care of you.” 

It was after a few more minutes of tending to him when she knew he was ready. Excitement fluttered deep in her stomach, anticipation building. She slowly removed her fingers from him, causing him to whine at their loss. She reached over and gave his cock and cursory stroke while she grabbed the bottle of lube once more, intent on finally using it on her dildo. 

“Do you have a preference?” she asked, still gently stroking his cock. “Should I take you like this, or would you get on your hands and knees for me?” 

For a moment, G’raha didn’t respond. She watched as his chest rose and fell, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at her, and she saw a fire in his eyes—and before he even spoke, she knew his answer. 

He sat up in one swift motion, all at once reminding her that he wasn’t as helpless as he was making himself out to be. He kissed her roughly, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and his teeth biting into her bottom lip, urging her to open up to him. She responded to his fervor with her own, nails digging into his hips and breasts pushing against his chest. 

There was never a moment when she didn’t marvel at his strength. No matter the world they found themselves in, the press of his chest against hers and the muscles beneath his skin still set her heart alight. 

“Hands and knees,” he said, practically begging. “Take me from behind, Zaela. Don’t be afraid to bite me. Please I—I want you to.” 

She knew what he meant. He’d done it to her more than a few times now—during the throes of pleasure, he’d marked the back of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin at her nape. It had  _ electrified  _ her—making her orgasm wash over her in mere seconds. Of course she’d do the same to him. She wanted him to know how it felt to be marked by her. She  _ needed  _ him to know. 

G’raha reluctantly pulled away from her, moving to position himself on his hands and knees. She watched him carefully, fully enjoying watching him raise his ass for her. His blush spread down his neck and over his shoulders, and she swore she felt her clit throb in response to the sight. 

Goddess help her, he was so beautiful. His red tail curled delicately in front of her, and the way he gripped one of their pillows for dear life was absolutely precious. She moved in close to him, letting her strap rest on his ass. Not quite where he wanted it, but close. She rested her hands on either cheek, resisting the urge to give his tail a bit of a tug, not wanting to get any remnants of lube in his fur. Another time, when her hands were less sullied. 

She took the dildo in hand and carefully pressed it up against his entrance, listening to the sharp breath he took in, her ears flicking at the noise. She didn’t slide it in immediately, remembering all the times he teased her similarly with his cock. She teased around the rim, once, twice, before finally pressing inside. 

_ Slow _ , she reminded herself.  _ We need to go slow. _

Only the tip at first. They had come this far, but A’zaela found herself nervous now that the event was actually here. She wasn’t going to stop, but she did hesitate for just a moment.

She wouldn’t hurt him. G’raha was more than eager to take her inside him. She needed to trust that he would tell her if it was ever too much.

So she did. She pushed the dildo further inside, listening carefully, gauging his reactions. She heard him whispering, “ _ Yes, yes…!”  _ into his pillow, which encouraged her further. Before she knew it, she was fully hilted inside of him. It had taken a lot of time, a lot of lube, but they had made it together. 

Now came the hard part. 

Her first thrust was weak. Uncertain. She wasn’t used to using her hips this way. She liked how it looked, though. How his skin felt beneath her fingers as she gripped his hips to give herself enough leverage to push herself in and out of him. 

“Is this good?” she asked when she started to speed up. Soon, they began to produce a sound together, which seemed to cling to A’zaela’s skin for all of its lewdness. G’raha moaned his response, thoroughly lost in his pleasure. 

“Faster, Zaela,” he begged, his voice sounding rugged from overuse. “Please, I need more…!” 

“Okay, okay,” she reassured him. She widened her stance and started going even faster, letting her hips snap to meet his ass with every thrust. 

She loved this. She loved fucking him, watching her cock enter him with each fervent thrust. Maybe she should invest in something a bit more realistic. She wanted him to know that  _ she  _ was fucking him, not a toy— _ her.  _

“This feels—so good, Raha,” she panted, leaning over him, her thrusts becoming more shallow as she pressed her chest up against his back. Her hand snaked around his waist, and her fingers wrapped lightly around his cock. She didn’t think he needed the added stimulation, but she was all too happy to give it. 

“You’re doing so well, my love. You’re such a good boy,” she moaned. She pressed her lips against the nape of his neck, kissing the area first before gently nipping at him. 

“Zaela—!” he gasped, his tail thrashing violently against her. His voice, normally so calm and composed, faltered in the wake of his pleasure. His breath rattled in his chest, his hips jerked, grinding helplessly against her hand, chasing his orgasm at a feverish pace. “Zaela, don’t stop! I’m going to—“

“Go,” she ordered, not stopping for even an instant. “Cum for me.”

She fully bit down on his neck now, claiming him as hers. She sucked at the tender flesh, instincts taking over her. They screamed at her, telling her that everybody needed to know that he was hers, that she had claimed him. They were each other’s. 

Their marks matched now.

G’raha cried out as he came, cum painting the sheets beneath them. A’zaela slowed her pace, working him through it without sending him into overstimulation. She cooed appreciatively in his ear, kissing his reddened skin and running her hand along his thigh. 

“You did it,” she murmured. “You did so well, Raha.” 

He spent a few more moments panting beneath her, legs trembling ever so slightly. When finally she pulled out of him, she took a brief moment to take the strap-on off before gathering him in her arms (away from the newly stained part of their sheets. She admittedly hadn’t thought about that before that moment). 

She remained quiet for a few minutes, letting him recover. During that time, she ran her fingers through his hair, and his eyes slid shut. A purr started up from deep within his chest, proving what she already knew—that he was truly and overwhelmingly happy. She was, too.

Truthfully, she suspected he may have spoken up sooner if he weren’t so content with her measure of aftercare. Even when their bedroom activities weren’t quite so strenuous, G’raha had the tendency to curl up into her, clinging to her as though she may disappear at any moment. She didn’t mind it. 

“How are you?” she murmured, breaking the fragile silence. “Was it…?” 

“It was perfect,” G’raha sighed, his breath dancing over her skin. He had nuzzled himself up against her breasts, so the sigh in combination with his purring made goosebumps rise up along her skin. “Better than I could have imagined.” 

“I can only get better,” she said. “You’ll have to give me tips for next time.” 

His ears flicked forward at the mention of a next time, and she let out a laugh, smothering kisses against them. 

“Ah, but…” G’raha started, his hand sneaking in between her legs. A single finger pressed in between her folds and swirled around her clit. A’zaela tensed around him, a gasp falling from her lips. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” 

A’zaela ran her fingers down his cheek, tracing the crystallization there with a soft expression. “A-ah...my expectation was that you’d be too tired for more. My hope, even.” 

Despite the growing wetness between her thighs, she had hoped to tire him out enough for him to get some proper rest. She should have known better--not only had he not once neglected to bring her to orgasm since they’d started seeing one another, G’raha also had the benefit of the Crystal Tower giving him boundless energy. 

“After that performance, it would be remiss of me to not return the favor, don’t you think?” he asked, reaching down to rasp his tongue along her breast. He pressed a soft kiss against her nipple before taking it gently between his teeth. A’zaela’s hands flew to his hair, both surprised but wholly aroused. 

“Besides,” he whispered, moving back up to her neck. “If I am such a  _ good boy,  _ I’d best keep up the behavior.” 

A’zaela’s face lit up like a tomato, mind flashing back to when she whispered all of her sweet nothings in his ear. She hadn’t thought about what she was saying, it had just come out in the heat of the moment. 

“A-ah, I see,” she moaned, legs widening to give him further access to where she wanted him. “I-I’ll...be sure to remind you of how g-good you’re doing.” 

G’raha slipped a finger inside of her, his thumb still applying pressure against her clit. A’zaela rolled her hips, clinging onto him for dear life. 

“Mmm...perhaps you’d like it more, Zaela,” he teased. “Will you be a good girl and cum for me?” 

As her orgasm peaked, A’zaela squealed and her thighs tensed around his hand. “S-shit! Raha--!” 

Outside, the people of the Crystarium would notice that the Crystal Tower flashed every few minutes. It was so bright and vibrant that some people began to believe that the Exarch set off a few fireworks in celebration. They simply couldn’t figure out what he was celebrating, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this to my friend beforehand, and she said, and I quote, "and if he doesn't make you cum at least three times next time, dump his ass", so anyway, G'raha goes on to make her cum three times that night, so when she tells sairsel arroway that his book got her 3 orgasms, he can be proud. also mawd if you're reading this, I love you 
> 
> thanks for reading! I was very nervous about this fic so comments are appreciated. find me at @/nsfgill for naughty fic updates, and @/powerwordgill for shitposts. there are a lot of shitposts. (both of these on twitter)


End file.
